


Wings

by Asphodel_Sky



Series: Danero Week 09/2019 [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asphodel_Sky/pseuds/Asphodel_Sky
Summary: A drabble for the first day of Danero week — wings!!





	Wings

Dante's new wings were so big, and  _ pretty. _

Nero loves using them as a blanket when they are just chilling in front of the small TV in Devil May Cry. 

He is never gonna admit that to Dante. The old man would just tease him to hell. Although Nero suspect Dante already knows it, seeing how often his wings are out when they are cuddling on a couch or in bed. 

Those wings are one of his favourite parts in Dante's new Devil Trigger. But there is one part Nero likes the most, and it is just under Dante's belt… 

**Author's Note:**

> My [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AsphodelSky?s=09), where I retweet stuff and sometimes scream into the void


End file.
